jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Accuracy International Arctic Warfare
The '''Accuracy International Arctic Warfare' rifle is a family of bolt-action sniper rifles designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. The AWM variant (Arctic Warfare Magnum) first formally appeared in the 2002 James Bond video game Nightfire. The rifle subsequently appeared as the fictional "Gambit CP-208" in two of Eurocom's first-person shooter video games - the remake of GoldenEye 007 (2010), and 007 Legends (2012). Real details The rifle was introduced in the 1980s and has proved popular as a civilian, police and military rifle. Arctic Warfare rifles are generally fitted with a Schmidt & Bender PM IISchmidt & Bender PM II telescopic sight with fixed power of magnification or with variable magnification. Variable telescopic sights can be used if the operator wants more flexibility to shoot at varying ranges, or when a wide field of view is required. Accuracy International actively promotes fitting the German made Schmidt & Bender PM II/MILITARY MK II product line as sighting components on their rifles, which is rare for a rifle manufacturer. However, the German and Russian Armies preferred a telescopic sight made by ZeissZeiss: Telescopic sights for hand-held weapons over Accuracy International's preference. Specifications *Production: 1982 - Present *Type: Sniper Rifle *Caliber: .243 Win, 7.62x51mm NATO, .300 Win Mag, .338 Lapua Mag, .50 BMG *Weight: 13.4 lbs (6.1 kg) - 16.1 lbs (7.3 kg) *Length: 40 in (101.6 cm) - 48.5 in (123.2 cm) *Barrel length: 16 in (40.6 cm) - 27 in (68.6 cm) *Capacity: 5 or 10-round box *Fire Modes: Bolt Action Appearances ''Nightfire The AWM variant (Arctic Warfare Magnum) appears in the video game ''007: Nightfire (2002). Based on the AW rifle, the AWM is chambered for longer, more powerful magnum cartridges: specifically the .300 Winchester Magnum. It was the first AW variant featuring a folding stock and has been adopted since its first introduction in the German Army in 1998 by several armies. In-game, the AWM is listed as the "Winter Tactical Sniper Rifle" and the "Winter Covert Sniper Rifle", the latter being white and fitted with a suppressor while the former is green and can be loaded with armor-piercing .300 Winchester Magnum rounds. On the ground has a bolt the right way, but in your hands it has a left bolt handle. ''GoldenEye 007 (2010 game) 007 Legends As with Eurocom's previous Bond title, the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare appears as the "Gambit CP-208" in 2012's ''007 Legends. The weapon features a side-folding stock and holds only 5 rounds instead of the correct 10, suggesting that it was supposed to be an AWM or AWSM. The weapon can be equipped at special MI6 weapons caches with a thermal scope (for highlighting enemy hear signatures even through smoke), a suppressor (which reduces noise and muzzle flash, but also damage at range), and a high capacity magazine. Images Awm pc 007.jpg Awm scope 007.jpg Left side bolt.jpg Winter covert sniper rifle.jpg|"Winter Covert Sniper Rifle", as seen in the Gamecube variant of Nightfire (2002). Winter Covert Sniper Rifle (Nightfire, PC).png|The "Winter Covert Sniper Rifle", as seen in the PC variant of Nightfire (2002). Reloading_the_Gambit_CP-208_(007_Legends).jpg|Reloading the "Gambit CP-208", as seen in 007 Legends (2012). Winter Tactical Sniper Rifle (Nightfire, PC) 1.png References Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifles Category:007: Nightfire weapons Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) weapons Category:007 Legends weapons